Katie's Curse
by Lady Rogue
Summary: IOW/ETR/LIFL Universe, circa HBP. Katie touches a cursed necklace and then... The incident & subsequent aftermath told through Snape & Draco's eyes. I blame that lovely look of horror on Draco's face when he sees Katie in the movie for this.


Universe : IOW/ETR/LIFL

Guidelines : Since this blasted site won't format properly, I've inserted line breaks to replace the *'s. Flashback is in _italics_.

Disclaimer : Don't own, don't sue. I take JK Rowling's characters and play with them. But I always send them back the way I found them. =)

A/N : I blame HBP : the movie for setting this is motion. I had decided to finish with Katie and Ol (see Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder), but I needed to write this event for Draco and Snape. Through their eyes. I sort of owed it to them.

Read on.

* * *

Severus sat in his new office, grading papers, when his fire burst into life and Poppy walked out from it.

"Come quickly. It's Katie," she said, before once again disappearing through the fireplace.

Severus stood and walked over to the fire. He threw another dash of powder into the fire and spoke his destination before walking through. He emerged in Poppy's office, hearing a flurry of voices and a single screaming voice outside of the small room. He ran out into the commotion, worry coursing through him.

"There you are, Severus. She's over here," Poppy said, over the screaming, "I can't make her stop!"

"What happened?" he shouted in response, looking around at the faces in the room.

"She touched a cursed necklace," Minerva said.

Severus felt as if his blood had turned to ice within his veins. He turned, walked over to Katie's bed and shut the curtain behind him. He muttered an incantation and saw her gloved hand light up like a beacon. As he removed her glove, he racked his brain for a counter for her screaming. One came to mind and he tried it, unsuccessfully.

"I'm so sorry, Katie," he said, before muttering, "Silencio."

Katie's mouth was still opening and shutting in a silent scream as Severus went to work on her hand. The beacon was traveling up her arm, so he had to work quickly. He stood and reluctantly left her bedside, coming face to face with Minerva.

"Watch her for me. I need to go prepare something to stop this from spreading."

"Of course," she said, touching his arm comfortingly as she walked past him and over to Katie.

Severus walked back into Poppy's office, using her fireplace again to enter his own and set to work. He looked through every book he could think of and began compiling a list of ingredients to counteract the curse. As he worked, his mind opened up to a possibility of how this could have happened. The only reason he could he think of for a cursed necklace needing to come into Hogwarts. Anger and disappointment replaced the ice in his veins and he made a note to track down Draco Malfoy when this was sorted.

When a potion was brewed, he ladled some into a beaker and walked over to use the fireplace once more. He ran to Katie's bedside and quickly took her hand.

"Severus! What are you-"

"It has to be absorbed at the entry point," he said as he placed Katie's hand within the beaker.

The beacon had risen to Katie's shoulder, but as the mixture took effect, it rescinded its path. Her mouth stopped its silent scream and her eyes closed in exhaustion. Severus let out a sigh of relief.

"Minerva, please contact St. Mungo's. She's going to need around the clock care."

"But, what you've done? It's working, isn't it?"

"For now. She needs a proper Healer to look after her."

Minerva nodded reluctantly. "Alright, Severus. I'll contact them by Floo and have someone come right away."

"Thank you," Severus said, using his free hand to brush the hair back from Katie's now serene face.

After Minerva left him, Severus sat in the nearby chair after charming the beaker to stay put. He ran his hands over his face, letting the sob that was rising up in his chest escape. He looked at the sleeping girl before him. His goddaughter. His responsibility. He'd come very close to losing her. Something he promised her he would never allow. He needed to hide her away as soon as possible. This could not be allowed to happen again. She was too important.

* * *

Word spread quickly about the incident, and Draco's heart sank.

'_Not her,'_ he thought, _'Why did it have to be her?'_

He stalked the halls, lost in his own dread, heart aching. Katie Bell, the only girl who had really understood him. The only girl who had ever put forth the effort to know him. To care about him. But not the way he cared for her.

At that thought, he had to lean against the stone wall of the hallway for support. She could have been killed. And her blood would have been on his hands. He made it to the fourth floor corridor in time to collapse to the floor, sobs racking his body.

He was so lost in his own self-pity that he didn't hear the footsteps approach him. But he sure as hell felt the hands grab him by his shirt and hoist him up. The hands that proceeded to shove him against the wall so hard that his head cracked against the stone. He lifted his head to confront his attacker through the blur of tears and pain. The hands belonged to Severus Snape.

"You little shit!" Snape spit at him, "What were you thinking?"

"I didn't know it would be her! I swear!"

"Why should I believe you?"

The pain in the older man's eyes was almost too much for Draco to bear.

"Because I put the Imperius curse on Madam Rosmerta! Told her to hide in the woman's loo, wait for the first Hogwarts student, Imperius them and give them the necklace. I didn't even know Katie was in Hogsmeade today!" he said, breaking down again, "She's the last person I would ever want to hurt! You have to know that!"

The hands released him and he fell to a heap on the floor.

"She's going to be ok. I stopped to spread of the curse and now she's under the care of the Healers at St. Mungo's," he heard Snape's cold voice say, "Maybe next time, you could think of a less juvenile way of completing your mission."

The older man laughed mirthlessly. "Did you forget about the guards in place around the grounds? The detectors at all entrances? Honestly, Malfoy, I thought you smarter than that."

And with that, Draco heard retreating footsteps as Snape left him. Crumpled in a heap on the floor, crying.

But Katie was going to be fine? Had he heard that right? The weight on his shoulders lifted a fraction. Only to be replaced by a new sense of dread. What would she do if she ever found out the truth? How could he ever look at her again without guilt? How could _she_ ever look at _him_ without hatred?

* * *

Severus watched her from a distance. After what had occurred at St. Mungo's, he didn't want to risk her happiness right now. The incident that Remus Lupin had been privy to. A less than ideal occurrence for him. The vision had been triggered by his own presence. The memory of her reaction caused a dull ache in his heart.

_It had been three days, since anyone but her Healers had come to see her. So she looked up in surprise when a knock sounded at her door. After calling out admittance, she was greeted with the presence of a very care-worn Remus Lupin._

"_Remus?" Katie said, looking up from the book on her lap._

"_Hello, Katie."_

"_What the bloody hell happened to you?"_

_She took in his appearance with great concern. His clothes were borderline tattered and she saw bandages peeking from his sleeves and from the hem of his pants. He looked like he hadn't eaten a good meal in days and his face held new scars._

"_Communing with the werewolves," he said, waving his hand, "Not interesting."_

_He strode across the room and pulled up the only available chair so it sat next to her bed. Katie shut her book and continued to watch him. He didn't sit easily: it looked as if it took a great deal of concentration to bend his knees. But when she looked up at him, he smiled kindly at her._

"_I came here to see how you were doing."_

_Katie couldn't erase the concern from her face. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came. Remus furrowed his brow at her._

"_Katie, I'm fine. Stop looking at me like that. You're worse than Nymphadora."_

"_Fine," Katie said, fixing her eyes on the book in her lap._

"_How are you?"_

"_Good. My hand still twinges a bit. And-" she said, stopping as the door opened once more, "Severus?"_

_She watched as his eyes landed on Remus before focusing on her._

"_Hello."_

"_How did- Your classes will- Why?"_

_Severus smiled a rare smile. "Even though I have been in close contact with your Healers, I needed to see for myself that you were ok."_

_The strict man traveled across the room and hugged his near tears goddaughter._

"_They told me you wouldn't come because- Well, the reason it- Merlin, I can't believe you're here!"_

_She missed the look that passed between the older men. A look that spoke volumes. When she let go of Severus, finally, she felt the tension in the room and looked to him seriously._

"_Please hold your tongue."_

_Severus conjured a chair on the other side of her bed and sat down._

"_For you, I will."_

_Katie felt her head ache and her vision started to swim. Flashes clouded her vision._

_The Astronomy Tower at night. Severus and Draco on one side. Dumbledore on the other._

"_Please, Severus," Dumbledore was saying._

"_Avada Kedavra!" Severus said._

_A green jet hitting Dumbledore. Dumbledore falling over the Tower's ledge._

_Her vision lightened. Was that a vision? Was that real? Had that been why she'd been screaming so? She scooted backwards on the bed, away from Remus and Severus' worried faces. She stared wide-eyed at Severus._

"_You- You killed-" she said, backing further into the head board as Severus made a movement toward her, "No! Don't touch me!"_

_At that moment, the door to the room flew open and a Healer entered._

"_Is everything alright in here?"_

_Remus took the initiative and spoke for them._

"_I'm not quite sure. I believe Miss Bell may have just relived a vision in her mind. And it seemed to involve Severus," Remus said, looking to Katie's frightened figure, "And a murder."_

_Katie burst into tears and went to run from the bed, but found she couldn't. The Healer had his wand raised and Katie realized what he had done. A barrier spell._

"_Let me out! I can't stay here!"_

"_Sorry, Miss Bell. Orders from Albus Dumbledore. You are not to leave this bed until the curse is contained."_

_Katie looked to Remus._

"_Tell him to let me out. Please."_

"_Katie, if Albus believes that the curse could spread, I'm inclined to believe him."_

"_He'll be dead soon if I don't tell him."_

"_What." Severus said, from the other side of her, his voice low and dangerous._

"_Dumbledore will be killed. By-" Katie said, but the look on his face made her stop, "But you know, don't you?"_

"_Katie, what are you saying?" Remus asked._

"_You know," Katie said, pointing an accusatory finger at Severus, "You're not surprised that I saw it. You wanted me to see it. That's why you switched potions again."_

_The Healer looked on, backing slowly away from the scene._

"_Katie, you don't know what you're saying," Severus said slowly._

"_I know exactly what I'm saying. And I think you should leave."_

He followed her into the Great Hall, knowing he would go unnoticed by her here. He watched as a group of Gryffindors fretted over her. And then Potter was approaching her. His instinct was screaming at him to run over and get him away from her. He was suspecting too much already. And right about a lot of it.

And then it happened. Draco Malfoy walked into the Hall and stopped dead at the sight of her. The Slytherins behind him stopped when he did, causing a scene in the Hall. The students went quiet. Katie was peering past Harry, a curious expression on her face. Potter turned in time to see Malfoy, face frozen in fear, before he pushed past his House mates in an effort to flee the hall.

Severus exited through the side door of the Hall in an effort to follow Malfoy. Of course, when he finally found out where he had gone, he wasn't prepared for the sight that met his eyes.

He rushed over to him, panic running through his mind. He pushed Potter out of the way as he went to work on the shaking, bloody mess that was Draco Malfoy. Once the flow of blood had ebbed, he lifted Malfoy and escorted him to the Hospital Wing. He ordered Poppy to treat the healing wounds with dittany and went back to the second floor bathroom to find out where Potter could have possibly learned that curse from.

* * *

Draco woke later to the feeling of a soft hand sweeping over his forehead. He sighed and opened his eyes to see Katie Bell sitting at his bedside. He jumped, startled, and scooted away from her.

"Draco? Calm down, its just me."

"I know its you. What are you doing here?"

"Checking to see how you are after you nearly bled to death," Katie said, her brow furrowing, "Forgive me for being concerned."

Draco hated when she did that. Marred that beautiful face with such worry. He tried to make his heart slow its rapid beating as he looked at her.

"You shouldn't be here. Not after what I've done to you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh god, Katie," he said, covering his face with his hands, "He never told you?"

"Who never told me what?" Katie said, taking his hands away from his face, "Draco, tell me."

He took a deep shuddering breath.

"I had no idea it would be you. It was just supposed to be a student. The first one to walk into the loo. I didn't- I would never have wanted- Katie, please forgive me."

He watched as her mind, that wonderful mind, pieced together what he was saying. Read between the lines.

"But- Why would you-? I don't understand."

"Because of this," he said wrenching up his left sleeve, revealing his Dark Mark, "because of this."

He watched as tears pooled up in Katie's eyes before spilling down her cheeks. Her face flush in anger. In disappointment. The way her eyes, her beautiful eyes, surveyed him through her tears. The eyes that used to look at him with understanding. The eyes that now held confusion and hatred behind the tears.

"How could you?" she finally asked, and he knew she wasn't referring to the necklace incident.

"With father in Azkaban, it was expected of me to carry the mantle."

"And you couldn't just say no?" she said, quietly. Defeated.

"Katie, if I don't complete this mission, He's going to kill me."

"What mission?"

"He wants me to kill Dumbledore," he said, his voice almost inaudible.

Katie gasped and Draco looked at her again, but she wasn't looking at him.

"That's why I- He does it to save- But he said- Have they discussed this?" she muttered, rarely completing a thought before another crossed her mind.

"Katie?"

"I- I have to go," she said, looking at him sadly, "I'm sorry."

And with that she was gone, leaving only a trace of her fragrance in her wake. Draco looked at the chair she had been occupying just moments ago. The tears came then. She wouldn't be back. He'd just lost her.

* * *

Severus sat in his study reading, when the door burst open, startling him.

"You and Dumbledore have an understanding, do you? When Draco can't do it? Dumbledore wants to save him?"

"Katie?"

"I went to see Draco. He confessed his mission. And I compared to that to what I Saw. You, standing in the way of Draco, killing Dumbledore, after he asks you to."

Severus marked the place in his book and set it down. He stood up and walked over toward Katie, but she was backing away. There was that dull ache again.

"I know nothing of the future, but I have made a Vow to complete the mission should Draco fail."

"And Dumbledore?"

"He has asked me to thwart Draco's attempts."

Katie squeezed her eyes shut and ran a hand through her hair.

"I can't stand this world anymore. I really can't. Everything I thought I knew- Its all lies!"

"Now, that's not entirely true," Severus said cautiously, "What would you have Draco do, hmm? Complete the mission and destroy any chance at redemption? All hope of making it through this war alive?"

Katie opened her eyes and looked at him. The hurt in her eyes made the dull ache in his heart blossom.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Katie. But this is the life that I lead. The choices I have to make. The sacrifices-" he said, stopping himself, "I'd hoped to spare you from all this."

"You can't tuck me away and hide these things from me, Severus. I'm not a little girl anymore. And I've had quite enough betrayal for one lifetime. So, please," she said, her eyes begging now, "please don't lie to me anymore. I can't bear it."

"I know," Severus sighed as she allowed him to approach, "And I cannot pretend that I'm ok with all this. I've told Albus as much. The last thing I ever wanted to become in your eyes, was a murderer."

Katie closed the gap and hugged him around his chest, the tension in his body dissipating at her touch.

"I don't want you to," she said, her voice muffled.

"I know."

"But you have to."

"Yes."

"And then you'll have to leave. With Draco."

"Yes."

"Oh god," she said, her voice closing off as she cried.

"I've left instructions. For your care. You'll be well taken care of," he said, trying to keep his voice strong, "This isn't goodbye."

"Yes it is."

"I won't allow it."

He felt her laugh lightly against him.

"I don't think you have a choice."

"There's always a choice, Katie. Always."

Severus stood there holding her, for fear if he let her go, she'd disappear. In spite of himself, the sob in his chest escaped. Again. Katie clutched onto him tighter.

"I'll come back for you. I promise. I'll find you, wherever you are."

"Ok."

"I promise, Katie."

"I know."

"Trust me?"

"I trust you."

"Thank you."


End file.
